


О принятых решениях

by gangnam_stiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 02:25:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gangnam_stiles/pseuds/gangnam_stiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано в подарок для прекрасной t_nesmeyana на День Рождения <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	О принятых решениях

**Author's Note:**

  * For [t_nesmeyana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_nesmeyana/gifts).



Что нужно сделать для того, чтобы вызвать демона?

Начертить пентаграмму – есть.

Зажечь по ее углам черные свечи – есть.

Принести в жертву девственницу... вот тут вышла промашка, девственниц среди знакомых Стайлза не нашлось. Книга Темных Ритуалов уверяла, что на крайний случай и черная кошка сойдет, но кошку, в отличие от девственницы, было жалко. Стайлз подумал было нацедить собственной крови в качестве жертвенной, но потом решил, что настолько связываться с темными силами не хочет, и выпросил у Скотта хладный трупик недавно усыпленной Миссис Китти.

В общем, принести жертву – есть.

Осталось только прочитать заклинание. Стайлз глубоко вдохнул и забормотал латинские фразы, которые даже с гуглом не получилось перевести. Скотт, на правах поставщика кошачьей тушки, внимал из угла.

Для ритуала был тщательно подобран заброшенный полусгоревший дом, чей остов гнилым зубом торчал в лесу. Скотт ежился и уговаривал Стайлза, что в городе было бы не так страшно, но где там чертить пентаграмму – на собственном заднем дворе или посреди школьного стадиона?

Стайлз дочитал заклинание и торжественно захлопнул книжку.

Ничего не произошло.

– Вот! – ликующе провозгласил он, выдержав минутную паузу. – Ни-че-го! А ты мне говорил – магическая книга, движущиеся строчки и прочая фигня. Успокойся и выброси ее.

– Но я же видел! – возмутился Скотт. – Когда я читал ее первый раз, там было написано совсем не то, что сейчас!

– Чувак, даже я не заметил бы, если бы сейчас тут было другое заклинание. Без обид, но ты, наверное, спутал страницы, – отмел Стайлз сбивчивые предположения. Судя по всему, не так уж Скотт и был уверен. – Мы проверили? Проверили. Убедились? Убедились. Поехали домой!

Скотт еще что-то бурчал, но вслушиваться Стайлз не собирался. Погасил свечи, затер пентаграмму, небрежно швырнул книгу в угол и вернул скорбные останки несчастной кошки Скотту.

Через пару дней Стайлзу уже надоело подкалывать друга на эту тему, а через пару недель, когда Скотта укусил оборотень, им стало и вовсе не до книжки. И все забыли про нее на долгие два года...

***

– Ты вернулся, – констатировал Стайлз, не поворачивая головы. На мониторе мелькали схемы для изготовления зелий, иногда сменявшиеся рецептами взрывчатки, но Стайлза они уже не очень интересовали.

– Здравствуй, – подтвердил Дерек, оперевшись на стену. Как в старые добрые времена – влез в окно и хоть бы что ему, даже, вон, к рябиновому подоконнику прикасается...

– А ты – это точно ты? – Стайлз медленно провел мышью, вроде бы чтобы закрыть окно браузера, а на самом деле – незаметно подведя руку к лежащему на столе мини-арбалету. Схватить его и нацелить в лоб Дереку, который почему-то не шарахался от рябины, было секундным делом.

Дерек клыкасто ухмыльнулся и сверкнул голубыми глазами. Стайлз не купился – клыки, как он выяснил, не были прерогативой оборотней.

– Ты пропустил свой первый настоящий матч по лакроссу из-за меня, и я стукнул тебя лбом об твой собственный руль, – хмыкнул Дерек, ничуть не напуганный арбалетом. Хотя запах аконитового яда, чуть не капавшего с наконечника болта, должен был чувствовать.

– Эх, а я так надеялся пострелять! – огорчился Стайлз, опуская арбалет. – Хотя о чем это я. Раз вернулся ты – у нас опять будут неприятности, найдется, на ком испытать, – утешив себя таким образом, Стайлз с любопытством уставился на Дерека. – Ну-с, какими судьбами? И что за фигня с рябиной?

Дерек совершенно не изменился, даже, кажется, гардероб не обновил: черная куртка, та же или другая, красиво подчеркивала плечи, темно-серые джинсы обтягивали бедра и задницу, картинка, да и только. Отсутствие перемен одновременно успокаивало – и почему-то огорчало. Хотя с его-то консервативностью этого стоило ожидать. С другой стороны – неужели Кора никак не повлияла на братца?

– У меня все хорошо, спасибо, – язвительно откликнулся Дерек и отлип от стены, чтобы по-хозяйски пройтись по комнате. Стайлз поворачивался на кресле вслед за ним. – Кора поступила в колледж и завела парня – эльфа, приехавшего по обмену. Собирается переехать с ним в Англию и уже написала Джексону. Который, кстати, тоже нашел там себе приключений, но пока еще омега. И...

– Я не про Кору с Джексоном спрашивал, чувак, – перебил его Стайлз, поняв, что на отвлеченные темы Дерек может говорить еще долго, потому что действительно важная его не вдохновляет. – Мы общаемся с Питером, я все это знаю. Я спросил, почему ты здесь. Ты не предупреждал его о приезде. И никого, кажется, не предупреждал, мне бы сказали. Если ты первым делом пришел ко мне, тут что-то не так.

– Ну что ж, – Дерек снова прошелся туда-сюда, и Стайлзу вдруг стало очевидно: Дерек не хозяином себя здесь чувствовал, а загнанным зверем. – Ты никогда не задумывался, Стайлз, почему Питер укусил Скотта, а не тебя?

– Ээээ, чистая случайность? – осторожно предположил Стайлз, нервно крутя между пальцами карандаш. Если заходила речь о прошлых событиях, скорее всего, что-то возвращалось, чтобы укусить его за задницу. Увы, проверено на весьма печальном опыте.

– Не прикидывайся глупее, чем ты есть, – рыкнул Дерек, едва не ударив в стену, но вовремя отдернув руку. Вообще-то Дерек никогда не был образцом сдержанности, но такого Стайлз за ним раньше не замечал, если ситуация не была стрессовой.

– Окей! Я уже понял, что это было не случайно. Не вздумай громить комнату, отец сегодня дома.

– Более чем не случайно, – Дерек взял себя в руки, уселся на кровать и сцепил пальцы в замок, уставившись перед собой с выражением одновременно потерянным и злым. – Тебя защитил я.

– Спасибо, реально спасибо. А теперь коротко и по делу – какие от этого последствия и как нам их исправлять? – занервничал Стайлз. – Не то чтобы мне не нравилось оставаться человеком, но есть у меня предчувствие, что что-то здесь не так.

– Ты провел ритуал призыва, Стайлз.

Стайлз хотел было развести руками, но, вспомнив реакцию Дерека, напряг память. А ведь действительно...

– Блядь! – охнул он, схватившись за голову.

Тогда в их жизни еще не было оборотней и прочей ерунды, они не верили в магию и беззаботно размахивали черномагической книгой, еще и ритуал додумались провести! И самое главное – они позволили себе об этом забыть!

– Нам теперь ждать нашествия демонов? – обреченно поинтересовался Стайлз, вскочив и не зная, куда бежать и за что хвататься. – Чувак, не томи!

– Если бы, – саркастически искривил губы Дерек. – Демонами в старину называли любое сверхъестественное существо. Вы провели ритуал в нашем доме – и зацепили нашу семью, последних живых, кто в него заходил. Сначала ты призвал Лору; когда она умерла, узда заклинания перекинулась на меня.

Стайлз так и встал с раскрытым ртом. Слов у него не нашлось.

– Лора видела в газетах фотографии оленей со спиралями и не хотела ехать. Она неделю сопротивлялась призыву, но больше не смогла. Ты сильный, Стайлз, поздравляю.

Стайлз хватал воздух ртом. Подбирал слова, пытаясь среди мешанины случайных фраз, проносившихся в мыслях, выцепить правильные, нужные, – но у него не получалось. А Дерек – Дерек продолжал говорить.

– Я остался в Нью-Йорке, завершал ее и свои дела. Призыв я ощутил уже в пути и понял, что Лора погибла. Я был в ярости, Стайлз, я думал, что ее убил призвавший. Тебе повезло, что я не сразу разобрался, кто это был, иначе я бы разодрал тебя на части. Почему ты это сделал – я понял уже позднее. Сначала я не верил, что ты прочитал заклинание по глупости. Подростки не приносят жертвы просто так, а без жертвы ритуал бы не сработал.

– Ты злился на меня, когда я сказал, что не могу отпилить тебе руку, – дошло до Стайлза. – Ты думал, что я убил кого-то и просто отпираюсь, не хочу тебе помогать?

– Я думал, что ты хочешь посмотреть, как я умираю.

Стайлз бы ударил за такие слова любого, человека или нет. Любого – кроме Дерека. Дерек имел право думать что угодно.

– Про дохлую кошку мне потом Айзек рассказал, случайно. Я к тому времени почти перестал тебя ненавидеть.

– Скотт помнил, – сам себе кивнул Стайлз и устало сел обратно в тихо скрипнувшее кресло. – Откуда еще Айзеку знать. Скотт помнил, но даже не подумал напомнить мне, когда мы выяснили, что магия существует.

– Никто не виноват, Стайлз, – слишком устало, чтобы быть убедительным, сказал Дерек. – Никто не виноват, но ты должен меня отпустить. Меня постоянно тянет сюда. Это мешает жить, Стайлз.

– Я не знаю, как, – потерянно признался Стайлз . – Твой дом разнесли по кусочкам, книга пропала, и я погуглю, не вопрос, но...

– Можно не гуглить. У ритуала призыва есть ограничивающие условия. – Дерек вдруг поднялся, как зверь, готовый броситься, но пошел не к Стайлзу, а к окну. Коснулся подоконника. – Пока условие не выполнено, ритуал действует, и нет преград, которые помешали бы мне добраться до тебя. Умереть я тоже не смогу.

– Поэтому Эннис не смог тебя убить? Нет, к черту, что за условия?

– Это ты мне скажи, – Дерек не смотрел на него, Дерек просто стоял у окна, и подоконник крошился в его пальцах. – Чаще всего ритуал проводят ради мести – и я отомстил за твоего отца, я убил Дженнифер. Иногда ради защиты – я защищал тебя не раз, Стайлз. Бывает, что ради помощи – я тебе помогал. Осталось одно условие – похоть. И если это не поможет, связь оборвется только после твоей смерти. О чем ты думал во время ритуала, Стайлз?

А ведь Стайлз помнил. Слишком хорошо помнил, что совсем не блажь Скотта занимала его мысли, когда он скучающе читал заклинание.

– Ты должен меня трахнуть. Отличные новости! – нервно хохотнул Стайлз – и согнулся пополам от смеха.

Прекрасно. Мечты сбываются. Виноват в смерти его сестры, принудил ко всяким вещам, теперь вот и секс вынужденный будет! С парнем, который охуеть как нравится и ради которого Стайлз подал документы только в Нью-Йоркские колледжи.

Дерек переждал его истерику, только окончательно испоганил подоконник – который после его усилий выглядел погрызенным. Стайлз мужественно остановил новый приступ хохота, накативший при виде такого авангарда, залпом допил полбутылки колы, стоявшей у монитора, и прокашлялся.

– Давай покончим с этим сейчас? Ты ведь за тем и приехал, да? Чтобы потом уехать навсегда?

– Да, Стайлз.

Просто, безыскусно, жестоко. Но не Стайлзу на него обижаться.

И он начал раздеваться. Клетчатая рубашка, которую он не снял, придя из школы, полетела на пол первой, за ней – футболка и джинсы. Дерек так же молча раздевался рядом, рваными резкими движениями сдирая с себя одежду – но не от нетерпения, а раздраженно.

Стайлз даже не знал, нравятся ли Дереку парни.

Если бы у них было свидание, Стайлз бы полез обниматься, подставил губы для поцелуя или сам бы инициативу проявил, не девчонка, в конце концов. Но вот так – он понятия не имел, что делать. Разве что...

Да, так будет легче. Наверное.

Неловко забравшись на застеленную кровать, Стайлз лег на живот и раздвинул ноги – и только потом подумал, что хотя бы покрывало, наверное, надо было снять.

Дерек сел рядом, матрас прогнулся под его весом, а Стайлз обнаженным бедром почувствовал чужое тепло и легкую щекотку волос. Но сосредотачиваться на ощущениях казалось неправильным – они с Дереком не любовью собрались заниматься, да и запоминать из сегодняшнего вечера Стайлзу ничего не хотелось.

Но если он не кончит, Дерек почувствует себя насильником, а условие так и не будет выполнено.

– Стайлз...

– Не оправдывайся, – Стайлз резко повернулся и требовательно схватил Дерека за руку. – Не вздумай! Спасибо, что сказал честно. Это куда лучше, чем если бы ты меня, например, соблазнил. Вдруг бы я влюбился? – неуклюже сострил он.

– У тебя первый раз. Я... могу подождать.

– Еще пару лет, пока кто-нибудь не поведется на мою сомнительную привлекательность? Ха! Сейчас, Дерек.

– Ты привлекательный, – не согласился Дерек и погладил его по спине. Стайлза никогда не гладили так – покровительственно и нежно, по обнаженной коже мозолистой ладонью, в конце чуть царапнув поясницу. – Иначе у меня бы даже не встало.

– А у тебя встало? – Стайлз покосился на предмет обсуждения и сглотнул. Дерек не соврал.

– Передо мной симпатичный девственник, готовый на все, – нашел в себе силы улыбнуться Дерек и погладил еще раз, успокаивая и снимая нервную дрожь, откуда-то появившуюся у Стайлза.

– Окей, верю, – Стайлз поерзал, устраиваясь поудобнее, и раздвинул ноги пошире. – Смазка вон в том ящике, – пробубнил он в подушку. К счастью, Дерек все правильно разобрал.

Его не было несколько секунд, а Стайлз успел замерзнуть и трижды изменить решение, но... но его отказ никому бы ничего не дал. Дерек бы просто его убил – и дело с концом. Или возненавидел на всю оставшуюся жизнь. А так – они разойдутся как взрослые люди – некрасиво, неприятно, но подчинившись необходимости. Оба переживут. Стайлз достаточно взрослый, чтобы отвечать за глупости, пусть и совершенные по незнанию, Дерек – достаточно разумный, чтобы понимать, что пострадавшие в данной ситуации – обе стороны. Это не забудется, но сгладится и через какое-то время уйдет на периферию памяти, вытесненное более свежими и яркими, более счастливыми воспоминаниями.

А сейчас можно отнестись к этому практично – и получить удовольствие. Извлечь выгоду из пиздецовой ситуации – это ведь правильно, да?

И Стайлз без стеснения приподнял бедра, а Дерек надавил влажными пальцами на отверстие, свободной рукой обхватив начавший твердеть член.

Они приняли ответственное решение, и каждый сделал свой выбор.

А то, что ни один ритуал не действует дольше месяца, они узнают потом. И всю оставшуюся жизнь будут смеяться над собственной глупостью.

Вместе.


End file.
